The Grisly Demise of Sheldon Cooper
by SomeMagnificentSmartass
Summary: When Sheldon Cooper is forced into employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he quickly learns that the animatronic creatures are out for his blood. Warning, this fic definitely not for the faint of heart. Rated M for strong horror violence and gore. Reader's discretion is advised.


The Grisly Demise of Sheldon Cooper

 **Disclaimer: Neither Big Bang Theory nor Five Nights at Freddy's, as well as any of the characters, are owned by me. Big Bang Theory is owned by Warner Bros. Television, whilst Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

 **Author's Note: Sheldon is a truly insufferable character and has only grown more so as the show has gone on. Surely, I can't be the only one who wishes to see him go down in a deliciously gruesome fashion, right? Anyway, with that said, read, review and enjoy.**

'Sheldon, we need to talk.'

Those were the first words that Sheldon heard as he entered his apartment after another fine day of making university students feel like crap, after telling them they will never amount to anything in life, after telling them they will never be as smart, or as talented, or as accomplished as the great Sheldon Cooper. He walked into his apartment to find his roommate Leonard sitting on the couch with an important looking piece of paper sitting on the table in front of him.

'Why, I don't see what the problem is...'

'Just sit,' Leonard interrupted, 'there's something we need to discuss.'

'Well, you know I can't do that.'

'And why not Sheldon?' Leonard groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He had a fairly good idea of what the answer would be before he'd even asked the question, but he'd asked anyway.

'Because you're sitting in my spot.'

Leonard sighed as he moved himself over to the armchair, knowing he walked right into that one. Sheldon sighed as he sank into his spot.

'Ah, much better,' he said, 'now what did we have to discuss?'

'Well,' Leonard began, 'I've been talking with the guys and we all agreed that you need to get a night job.'

For a few moments, Sheldon sat there stunned as his supposedly highly-advanced brain tried to process the information he'd just been given. 'Hmm. Hardly seems necessary. Such an endeavour would only tire me, and I don't wanna find myself yawning during one of my lectures. Don't wanna let my oh-so-adoring students down.'

'Uh Sheldon,' Leonard replied, getting out his phone, 'adoring isn't exactly the word I would use. Says here on that one of your students referred to you as, and I quote, "an obnoxious, skull-fucking cunt who manages to take an already mundane subject like physics and manages to turn it into something completely insufferable." Believe me, I'm surprised you still have a job considering the negative reception you've received and, let's be honest, we kinda need the money here.'

Sheldon thought for a moment. 'Wow, that insult was a bit uncalled for, but okay.'

'No, trust me Sheldon. That isn't even close to the most scathing review on here.'

'Whatever. Assuming I were to go along with your little charade, where would I be working?'

Leonard gave a smirk as he lifted the piece of paper sitting on the table, revealing that it was, in fact, an employment contract for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Sheldon stared at the paper for a few moments.

'Well? What do you think?' Leonard asked, 'the guys and I decided we would try somewhere different for lunch today. Howard noticed that they needed a night guard so I went up to the manager and put in a good word-of-mouth for you. Next thing I know, they wanna give you the job, no interview or anything. In fact, they were so impressed by what I had to say about you that they want you to start tonight!'

'Is that the place with all the creepy-looking animatronic animals?'

'Well yeah, pretty much,' Leonard replied, still smirking.

'No, I won't go. That place is really, really creepy Leonard. I told you that if we ate somewhere different something like this would happen!'

'Sorry Sheldon, but it appears you don't really have a choice here.'

'WELL, OF COURSE I HAVE A CHOICE! I AM THE GREAT SHELDON COOPER AND THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN TALK ME INTO THIS!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _12:00 am_

'I can't believe I let him talk me into this!'

Sheldon sat at the desk, still completely bewildered by the fact that Leonard possessed the strength to actually lift him off the ground and carry him all the way to his car, Sheldon kicking and screaming all the way. The fact that not once did Leonard stumble on their way down the stairs, even after being smashed in the crotch by Sheldon's flailing foot, made his sudden strength all the more puzzling but then again, an entire high-school life of crotch assaults would probably do that to a guy.

After being shown around the pizzeria and being introduced to the four animatronic characters: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy the pirate (at least, that's what he thought their names were; he had cowered behind the manager as he introduced them to him, absolutely terrified of their appearances), Sheldon was made to sit at this desk, watch the security cameras, make sure nothing bad happened and...that was pretty much it.

'So, this is what the great Sheldon Cooper has been reduced to,' he said to himself, 'nothing but a mere night guard. I should be getting to sleep, readying myself for my lecture tomorrow. What good does a simple task like watching cameras do for a highly-advanced mind like myself? I will not stand for this; my mind is too evolved for this! Tomorrow, I will hand in my undisputed resignation and I will see no more of this creepy Chuck E. Cheese rip-off.'

Sheldon noticed the steaming hot cup of coffee sitting to him on the desk. 'Pfft. So this is how they repay the great Sheldon Cooper for making him work through the night. By giving him a cup of caffeine. I promised my Meemaw I would never take part in the indulgence of such stimulants.' As this thought went through his mind, he yawned. 'Well, I suppose I could. But if this leads to the use of opiates or other, more dangerous stimulants, this place will have my Meemaw to answer to.'

Sheldon turned back to his laptop as he sipped his coffee. Looking to the screen showing the backstage area, he saw that the animatronic creatures were all still in their place. 'By golly, no matter how many times I look at these things, I just cannot get over how creepy they look. Honestly, I actually hope someone comes and takes them away soon before I...'

That was as far as he got before the screen turned to static. For a moment, Sheldon thought something might be wrong with the camera. He tried to switch to other cameras in the pizzeria, only to find they'd all been reduced to static as well. Assuming the laptop was playing up, he did what anyone would do in this situation, that is, he tried turning it off then back on again, only to find the screen still showed nothing but static. He was just about to give up when suddenly, the backstage area came into view again. Only now, the animatronic animals were nowhere to be seen.

'Well, that's a relief,' Sheldon said to himself, happy he didn't have to look at these things anymore. Coming to the conclusion that someone had in fact taken them away, liked he'd hoped, he decided to flick through the screens, seeing the burglars on their merry way.

He flicked to the entertainment area. 'Nothing.'

He flicked to the dining area. 'Nothing.'

He flicked to the kitchen. 'Noth- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Sheldon screamed bloody murder as the outright horrifying face of Freddy filled up the entire screen, blackened sockets and all. It was the last thing Sheldon saw before screaming like a little bitch, pissing and shitting his pants, falling backwards on his chair and blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Some time later..._

The squelchy texture of the shit inside of his jeans was the first thing Sheldon felt as he regained consciousness. He'd felt the shit before opening his eyes but as he began to open them, he wished they remained closed. Staring down at him grinning sadistically were none other than Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. For the first time in his life, Sheldon was utterly speechless, fear taking away his ability to form words.

Sheldon tried to pick himself up and bolt out of the restaurant but Bonnie's giant foot slammed down onto his chest with all the force of a 2000 pound barbel. Sheldon tried to lift the foot off of him but to no avail. It was stuck there, completely rooted in place, crushing his chest more and more severely with every passing moment. Sheldon gulped as he realised he wasn't going anywhere.

Next, Freddy took one of Sheldon's arms, stretching it out on the floor. Once he was satisfied that the arm was as straight as he could get it, he went and crushed Sheldon's hand with his giant foot. Sheldon cried out in pain and tried to withdraw his hand but, like with Bonnie's foot pinning him down on the ground, Freddy's foot restricted Sheldon from moving his arm, leaving it exposed for the other two animatronic fiends to do what they want with it.

And then, the real torture began. Foxy stepped forward, holding his hook hand out in front of him. Kneeling down, he went and jammed the giant hook into Sheldon's shoulder, making him cry out a second time. He hoped that the animatronic fox would take the hook out and simply let him bleed to death but, as he soon found out, there were other plans in store for him. Instead, Foxy turned the hook and drew it down the length of Sheldon's arm, leaving a trail of thick, warm, red blood as he went, until he reached the base of his palm. With his regular hand, he dug his fingertips deep into the cut, prying it open further, skinning his whole arm in the process, revealing the juicy muscles previously hidden underneath the skin.

Satisfied with his work, Foxy stepped away from Sheldon's now completely mutilated arm. He turned to Chica, signalling for her to go ahead. She stepped forward and what happened next was a truly horrific display of crunching, biting, tearing and slurping as Sheldon's muscles were stripped clean off his bones. Blood and tissue matter dripped off of Chica's beak as she devoured hungrily into the arm and as she bit into one particularly juicy-looking bicep, more blood splashed into Sheldon's face. He tried to lick the blood off himself in an attempt to restore the ridiculous amount he'd lost but he knew it was no use; he was losing blood at an alarming rate and any attempt at restoring it wouldn't do jack-shit!

After what felt like an eternity, Freddy finally lifted his foot off of Sheldon's now deformed hand. Using what little strength he had left, he lifted his arm, or what was left of it, ever-so-slightly to see all his fingers had been broken. They were all hanging off his hand in awkward positions, but he knew that was the least of his worries. Now, he could feel his left arm being outstretched. He turned just in time to see Freddy stomp down on his left hand, crushing it as well. Once again, he could only cry out in terror as Foxy skinned his arm. Once again, he could only watch in horror as Chica ate his muscles, leaving nothing but bone.

Sheldon was now beginning to grow dizzy after losing so much blood. He hoped that, after mutilating both his arms, they would finally leave him alone. Unfortunately, they still weren't satisfied. Convinced he was now too weak to run away, Bonnie took his foot off Sheldon's chest and motioned for Foxy to come over again. Holding his hook hand out in front of him once more, he knelt down over the helpless professor, taking note of his now pale skin and look of defeat in his eyes. After a moment of admiring his work so far, Foxy went and jammed his hook into Sheldon's throat, just below his Adam's apple, causing blood to spurt out of both the wound and his mouth. Satisfied that the scrawny nerd wouldn't try to scream out for help anymore, satisfied he was well and truly dead, Foxy made no attempt to be gentle as he dragged the hook down his chest and stopping just at his navel, leaving behind a rough, bloody mess instead of the neat trail of blood he'd left while cutting his arms. He reached into the cut once more and proceeded to tear his skin off, revealing Sheldon's lungs, intestines, heart, liver and stomach.

Now the gang was excited; there was enough meat there for all of them! Frenetically, they set to work devouring his remains: Bonnie and Freddy got busy on his lungs and heart, crushing his rib cage in their efforts to rip those organs out of his chest, sending thick, gooey marrow flowing out of what was left of his bones. Foxy drank whatever was left in his intestines whilst Chica sat in the corner of the room, taking big hungry bites out of his stomach, sending large bloody chunks flying in all directions each time she bit down. It was a truly ghastly sight, and anyone unlucky enough to witness what was taking place here would've broken down crying.

Unfortunately, even after this massive feast, their hunger _still_ wasn't satisfied. Looking down, Freddy noticed that Sheldon's legs remained perfectly intact. He motioned for Foxy to skin them like he did with the rest of Sheldon, only to have him shake his head in protest. If there was one thing Foxy knew about human anatomy, it was that the bone was located right in front of the human leg and cutting deep into said leg would prove a real challenge.

Freddy knew there was only one thing left to do. He went to what remained of Sheldon and grabbed one of his legs. He motioned for Bonnie to come over and grab the other leg and together, they proceeded to bend his legs backwards. The skin at the back of each knee burst open, sending out great geysers of blood as both legs came off with sickening crunches, leaving behind nothing but bloody stumps. After the legs were off, Freddy and Foxy helped themselves to one leg, while Bonnie and Chica helped themselves to the other. As they had their feast, they looked down at Sheldon's remains, finally satisfied with their work.

The great Sheldon Cooper was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The next day..._

Leonard made his way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and made a straight beeline for the manager's office. He'd made it his first priority that day after Sheldon didn't come home in the morning. He knocked on the door rather hastily.

'It's open!' called out a voice from within.

Leonard opened the door to find a shady figure dressed in black sitting at a wooden desk, smoking a cigarette.

'Please, if it's not too much trouble, could you shut the door behind you?' the shady figure, presumably the manager, asked. Leonard, in return, did just that.

'Take a seat,' the manager said, gesturing to the seat opposite him. After Leonard sat himself down, there was a moment of awkward silence.

'Well?'

'Well, what?'

'Where is he?'

'Who?'

'Who do you think? Sheldon Cooper, my roommate! You know, the guy who began work here last night?'

'Oh right, him. He's gone now, as requested. Your little friend won't be bothering you anymore.'

'Excellent,' replied Leonard as he slid the manager a $100 bill, 'but just so you know, he wasn't my friend. He was never my friend. He was an obnoxious, skull-fucking cunt who would take an already mundane subject like physics and turn it into something complete insufferable! I was just unfortunate enough to share a room with him. For the past several years, he made mine, Howard and Raj's lives living Hells, and he needed to go. Quite frankly, I believe he deserved everything he got!'

Leonard paused for a moment, leaving the manager to shudder in fear over what he'd just heard. Never in his life had he witnessed such hatred in a person; clearly this Sheldon wasn't the most pleasant guy to be around if Leonard thought this was the fate he deserved.

'Now, about our next victim...'

Leonard reached into his pocket, pulling out a card with two words written on it. The manager took the card and read what was written there, his eyes widening in terror as he did so.

'I want them dead by tomorrow morning, got it?' Leonard asked.

'Yes. I-I'll see what I can do,' the manager replied.

With that, Leonard sauntered his way out of the manager's office. On his way out of the pizzeria, he stopped in the entertainment area for a bit to watch Freddy and the gang perform and entertain the young ones. Leonard folded his arms and smirked to himself, knowing that, behind those goofy smiles, their eyes screamed out more blood, more flesh, more meat. He knew for a fact that he could get them just that.

Leonard exited the pizzeria and pulled out his phone. He proceeded to dial the number of his next intended victim.

'Hello?'

'Mom, we need to talk...'


End file.
